Shattered Seireitei
by Ghost2309
Summary: Soul Society has been utterly destoyed and all life has vanished. Only five shinigami remain and what they discover thereafter is and always will be indescribable.
1. The Remaining Captains

Warning: This story contains scenes of strong language and violence. Everything written in this story was monitored and edited to be in the liking of one specific person (Zenray). *Gun held to head.* All characters from the original Bleach series, except for Hitsugaya Tōshirō, ends up dead. Enjoy all the advancements, twists, and turns this story has give.

Chapter 1: The Remaining Captains

Silence spread effervescently across the howling and abandoned Soul Society. The emptiness and tragedy that has befallen this great and homely realm would've brought sadness to all shinigami. However, sadness doesn't begin to cover what the surviving shinigami feel deep within them.

As Seireitei lay in ruins with broken buildings and crumbled floors, Hitsugaya and the other remaining shinigami travelled in the depths of the one place they'd never call home; Hueco Mundo. Even this barren wasteland seemed more comforting and _full of life_ than Soul Society after the great loss.

After days of tracking through endless streaks of dry sand, Matsumoto began to complain, "Does anyone even know where we're going? We've been walking for days and I really need to eat something!"

"Shut up you whining bitch!" snapped Mayuri as he swung his hand backwards over Matsumoto as she flinched and took one step back, "While you bitch and moan, some of us are trying to think. We have-"

"Mayuri-san!" Interrupted Hitsugaya with an unfriendly glare. Everyone had stopped walking, and hearing Mayuri scream and shout was simply tiring. "This is not the time for you to lose your temper. Matsumoto is my vice and you have no right to even look at her" he said.

Mayuri gave a violent glare, but soon backed off. He knew he couldn't challenge Hitsugaya and the others alone. Especially since he no longer had Nemu by his side. "You might have the advantage here, boy, but one of these days I'll show you. Even without that whore Nemu" he said walking ahead of the shinigami.

The group had walked further into Hueco Mundo than anyone, except for Aizen, possibly, had been. No one had seen a Hollow in days and even Byakuya was getting anxious.

"What do we do know?" asked Matsumoto breaking the silence.

"You little-"

"Mayuri-san!" said Hitsugaya irritably.

Mayuri-sama turned to face Hitsugaya and hissed, "You're an annoying thing. You should've just died back at Seireitei you bastard!"

Hitsugaya glanced over and continued walking. He found no point in arguing. Their primary goal was to find a permanent, but temporary residence Aizen couldn't find.

"Don't you ignore me" called out Mayuri, but Hitsugaya did just that.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Mayuri drawing his zanpakutō with purple spirit energy increasing around his body as he got angrier and angrier. "Scratch out, Ashisogi Jizou!" he said as his zanpakutō began to change shape.

Hitsugaya's speedy reaction allowed him to turn around and release his zanpakutō at the same time as Mayuri, "Descend upon the frozen sky, Hyorinmaru!"

The bright desert sun was soon covered in darkness. Hitsugaya's shikai brought forth a cloudy sky along with Hyorinmaru's 'weaker' form. Hitsugaya spread out his sword and Hyorinmaru charged for Mayuri.

As Hyorinmaru charged, Mayuri slammed the edge of his centre blade against the side of Hyorinmaru's face, and the outer blade on the right went into his mouth. Hyorinmaru pulled away, but the blade was hooked, and it sliced through and cracked his face.

Hitsugaya stood before Mayuri with his reitsu growing around him. The blue spirit energy was a delight.

Hyorinmaru's face began to freeze over the crack. Mayuri's poison hadn't taken affect; Hyorinmaru's ice must've frozen the poison on contact.

"What are you waiting for, _Captain_ Hitsugaya?" asked Mayuri with a growing smile.

Hitsugaya frowned, and sent Hyorinmaru once again. This Mayuri jumped up, held out his blade seconds before Hyorinmaru hit, and his blade went straight into Hyorinmaru's giant red eye.

Hyorinmaru's body came crashing and knocked Mayuri to the ground along with him.

The impact of Hyorinmaru's body left them both weakened and lying on the floor, but Hyorinmaru had now been inflicted with some of Mayuri's poison.

Mayuri got up and jumped back. "And this is supposed to be the legendary ice dragon?" said Mayuri sarcastically, "Even Nemu could've defeated that weak little shit."

Hitsugaya glared angrily at Mayuri, and then stood up straight with a world of confidence. With a roar, Hyorinmaru began splitting apart into shards of ice, then reformed next to Hitsugaya. "Nobody can take down the legendary ice dragon." he said with a flush of delight.

Hitsugaya then crouched in a fighting stance and sent Hyorinmaru out once again; this time however, Hyorinmaru opened his mouth up so wide, Mayuri couldn't jump out the way. Hyorinmaru spread out his jaw and extended his teeth. A blizzard swooped through as Hyorinmaru shut his mouth.

Suddenly, as Hyorinmaru forced himself into a cage of ice, an explosion from within shattered him into particle of snow.

Hitsugaya stared at the point of explosion, shocked, and then noticed green goo like liquid pull together from all around the blast radius.

The goo then formed shape and Mayuri returned to his normal form. "You like?" he asked with a grin closely to that of Gin's. "That…" said Hitsugaya with eyes wide open, "That's not possible!"

Mayuri walked forward and picked up his zanpakutō. "I perfected it two nights before the attack," he said, "How do you think I survived?"

Hitsugaya pulled back his sword along with his right foot, but nothing happened. Hitsugaya looked at his sword as confused as he was and said, "What?"

"That explosion contained the same poison as Ashisogi Jizou in shikai form," said Mayuri, "Which means it'll be a while before you can bring your pathetic dragon back from its snow form…" Mayuri let out a slight chuckle.

Hitsugaya's reitsu had gotten greater than anybody had ever seen it. Since he couldn't bring Hyorinmaru back to his shikai form, then he'd use him in his current form. As Hitsugaya's incredible reitsu spread, then wind began to blow, and the snow form Hyorinmaru was in soon became a violent snow storm. The sheets of snow was so called and moving so fast, that it cut Mayuri's face.

Mayuri glanced downwards at the cut on his face then yelled out, "You son of a bitch!"

Hitsugaya then concentrated the blizzard in a small radius and sent it hurling towards Mayuri.

Mayuri's face was one that no one had ever seen before. It was one of fear and agonizing horror. He stood before the blizzard like a lost rabbit in front of a speeding car.

Just seconds before the blizzard hit Mayuri, Captain Commander Yamamoto stepped in front, drew his sword, and released a blazing flame to melt the snow. "Enough!" he said, "We've got a task ahead of us, and if we go around killing one another, we'd only be making it easier for Aizen!"

Hitsugaya stepped down and put away his zanpakutō. "You fu-" said Mayuri, but was interrupted by Yamamoto, "Silence! Ahead we walk. We must find a place to stay, for now."

While everyone walked ahead, Byakuya heard a rumbling from beneath the earth. He turned his head to see what it was, but at that moment it stopped.

He continued to walk, but the rumbling caught his attention – again. He turned his head, this time to notice a swarm of Hollow fly from below the sand; they must've noticed the reitsu from Mayuri and Hitsugaya. These Hollow were ones he'd never seen before. They were purple, had huge claws, and wings that moved faster than his eyes could see.

The buzzing caught the attention of the other shinigami. "Shit!" said Mayuri.

They all slowly drew their zanpakutō, trying anxiously not to make a sound. "You've seen these before, Captain Kurotsuchi?" asked Matsumoto in a loud voice. "Silence you dumb whore," whispered Mayuri, "These are the Hollow that destroyed the Bureau of Technology. They respond to sound."

The five shinigami stood before the Hollow, frightened. When they got out their zanpakutō, they all slowly called out and released their bankai.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" said Hitsugaya.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" said Byakuya.

"Bankai. Kanjiki Ashisogi Jizou!" said Mayuri.

"Bankai. Hakai-tekina Haineko!" said Matsumoto.

"Bankai! Kyuukyoku Ryuujinjakka!" said Yamamoto.

Once all their bankai's were released, the flying Hollow vanished. However, their violent buzzing could still be heard. They were moving too fast for any of them to see.

They stood their trying to catch a single glimpse of at least one Hollow, but all they saw was the sand being blown across due to the Hollow' incredible speed.


	2. The First Attack

Author's Notes: Thanks to all those that have been patient… To the others, well, just to say, I don't care. Chapter two unveils the mystery of the _lost_ shinigami and the absenteeism of Kurosaki Ichigo and friends.

**And yes, this chapter takes place long before chapter one…**

N.B This chapter continues onto chapter three, four, five, and six. That means no complaining when you are still unsure of what happened to them.

Chapter 2: The First Attack

The shinigami of Seireitei worked as they did every other day before the discovery of Aizen-sama's true identity. The defeat of the final espada, Yami, left Soul Society elated. Now that the espada have been removed from the picture they could put all their energy into defeating Aizen for good.

The Gotei 13 were currently at an advantage since Aizen had mysteriously lost the Hougyoku. There was no way he could rebuild an army. Not at this rate.

With Central 40 finally up and running again Seireitei could continue procedures as normal. Soul Society could look forward to a bright and prosperous future.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō walked down the corridors alongside the Great Spirit Library with Matsumoto beside him.

Silence sunk deeply into the hearts of them both. Matsumoto stared down at her captain. Seeing him like that hurt her. She tried to speak but no words she could think of would comfort him.

"And here comes Soul Society's fucking her…" said Mayuri all drear-like, "We both know you didn't bloody well kill that stupid espada. Don't let all that false fame and glory creep into your shallow head you little brat!"

Hitsugaya gave a glare that could've easily made your heart stop. These words coming out of Mayuri's mouth angered him. "I never said I killed him!" moaned Hitsugaya. "Everyone has it wrong. I don't want to be praised or worshipped. I **didn't** kill him."

"Don't deny it you imbecile!" said Mayuri pointing his finger at Hitsugaya, "You want the glory. You want the fame. All you've ever wanted was to be put on a bloody pedestal. Ever since you came to Seireitei you've been bitching and moaning about being freaking almighty. I'm watching you…"

Hitsugaya grunted as he and Matsumoto continued to walk past the Great Spirit Library. "I don't know what to do." said Hitsugaya in a low voice. "We'll figure something out." responded Matsumoto in a comforting voice.

Meanwhile… Ichigo and the other humans prepared the return to Earth. "Sado-kun!" shouted Orihime-chan excitedly. She hadn't seen him since before Aizen, Yami, and the other traitorous shinigami attacked.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime as she noticed the sadness in Ichigo's face.

"Uhmm…" said Kurosaki, "Nothing. I'm great!" The false smile on his face was beyond noticeable. He was hiding something.

"Ready to go?" asked Ukitake as he sneezed.

"Sick again?" asked Ishida.

"Looks like it." replied Ukitake as he grinned.

The group of them walked up to Rukongai, Kurosaki Ichigo following from behind. He kept thinking back as they walked. He knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Something about his battle with Aizen seemed strange. The Hougyoku's disappearance was odd and Aizen's reaction made Ichigo all the more afraid…

_**Flashback**_

"Why do you keep trying to stop me Kurosaki Ichigo," said Aizen as he stared down at Ichigo's motionless body, "Your futile attempts at defeating me only bring you closer and closer to your inevitable death."

"I shall never die by the likes of you!" yelled Ichigo as blood spattered out his mouth.

Aizen chuckled. "I've revealed my zanpakutō to you. And even if I hadn't you don't have the strength you need to defeat me."

Ichigo slowly started to push himself up but Aizen slammed his head back into the ground with his foot. Ichigo let out a scream and then Aizen said, "You can't even get up! I had so much faith in you. Now… now, I'll just have to replace you."

There was a thunderous crash from where Hitsugaya was fighting Yami. This crash caused a multitude of tremendous tremors to roar across Hueco Mundo. Tremors great enough to throw Aizen against the castle walls.

"What was that?" yelled Aizen.

Ichigo lifted his head slightly to see Aizen and noticed a glow coming from his robe. A bright gold glow that could've blinded he and Aizen both. Aizen took out the object that caused the glow and Ichigo noticed that it was the Hougyoku glowing.

It pulled its way out of Aizen's hand as the glow pushed him back against the wall. The Hougyoku continued to rise and glow brighter until finally it vanished. The light ceased and Aizen fell to the ground along with his zanpakutō. Silence filled the air.

His eyes widened and he looked terrified. "No, no, no!" yelled Aizen in horror. He began swinging his zanpakutō and smashing it and his free hand against the wall and floor. His strength made the castle shake and caused the walls to break.

"Kurosaki-kun!" yelled a voice. A panicked voice. Ichigo looked behind him and noticed Orihime. Then there was darkness.

_**End Flashback**_

That was the last Ichigo remembered. He blacked out. He hated himself for allowing Orihime find him like that. He hated himself for losing his battle against Aizen—again.

It had been weeks since then but he still hated himself. He needed to be stronger! He needed more power!

They finally reached Rukongai and Ukitake said, "Well, this is it."

"Looks like it." said Orihime with a smile on her face.

Suddenly there was an announcement across Seireitei, "Red alert! Red alert! Intruders in Seireitei! I repeat. Red Alert! Red alert! Intruders in Seireitei!"

This caused mass panic and hysteria. Who could be attacking them now?

Captain Commander Yamamoto and Zaraki Kenpachi met at the Gate of the White Way. There before them stood Aizen, Tousen, and Gin.

"What are you doing back here, Aizen?" asked Yamamoto.

"Here to pick a fight?" said Zaraki snottily, "Even after we defeated all your espada?"

"Nobody speaks to Aizen-sama like that!" yelled Tousen, "Permission to teach this brat a lesson, Aizen-sama?"

"No," said Aizen grinning, "Not yet. I have something to tell him first. My espada have returned. Along with my arrancar. And they, along with my Hollow, have reached levels you have yet to realize."

"Really?" hissed Zaraki, "Then why is it only you three here?"

Gin smiled, "We brought along a few friends."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were standing not so far away from the Central 46 when they heard the announcement. It continued to state that Aizen had returned, claiming that the espada have risen.

"This can't be true, can it?" asked Matsumoto as she gripped her hand around her zanpakutō.

"I don't know." said Hitsugaya with wide eyes.

Then, before them stood Yami. Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were shocked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Matsumoto.

Yami began to giggle. "Oh… That stupid mistake," he said, "Guess I got too big. That mountain was in the way you know. I didn't trip on purpose. My big body must've taken a big blow and 'POOF' I was dead. Your zanpakutō in my eye didn't help very much."

"You still didn't answer her question." said Hitsugaya keenly.

"Wait a minute," said Matsumoto, "You tripped and died? Seriously? I knew you died accidently but tripping to death?" She began laughing loudly, unable to stop herself.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Yami, "It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid mountain! That stupid mountain!"

This continued for the next few minutes.

Back at Rukongai the others were waiting. They weren't sure what for but they knew someone was coming. And sure enough, someone did.

It was an arrancar. An arrancar they had never seen before wielded his zanpakutō preparing to fight.

"One arrancar," said Ukitake, "This shouldn't be too difficult."

The arrancar smiled deeply. "You don't even know who I am and your already jumping to conclusions. That's not very nice." he said.

"Well then. What is your name?" asked Ishida.

"Arrancar Sai Kaiundo." he said.

Back at the noble house of Kuchiki Byakuya looked out of the window across all that he could see of the now distressed Seireitei.

"Nii-san—" said Kuchiki Rukia. However, she was interrupted by her elder brother's hushing.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." said Byakuya. He knew someone was there, so he wasted no time.

"Our screens are overflowing with intruders," said Nemu, "There's not one place in Seireitei without an intruder."

"That means one of them are here?" asked Mayuri angrily.

"Uhmm…" said Nemu.

"Open your mouth bitch!" yelled Mayuri.

"There seems to be more than one but they keep vanishing and reappearing." replied Nemu hastily.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I think it means the system is broken…"

"You think! You think! How stupid are you? Tell me what the problem is you little whore!" Mayuri seemed to be on the edge. However, he was only hiding his fear because a few days prior he came across some vital information on the rise in level of the Hollow and the resurrection of the arrancar.

Suddenly there was an explosion. It came from the screens. "**NO!**" yelled Mayuri, "My research! My precious research!"

Then before him stood swarm giant purple Hollow. Their wings moved too fast for Mayuri-san to see and their claws looked large enough to crush him in one of them.

"You fuckers!" yelled Mayuri, "You are going to pay for all this damage." He gripped his zanpakutō ready to rip apart these Hollow.


	3. Zaraki Kenpachi's Zanpakutō

Author's Notes: Hello and welcome to chapter 3. Here is where the battles begin. Here is where the twists are unveiled. Enjoy the next four part chapter. Each of the following take place at the exact same time. That means that when chapter 3 starts, so does chapter 6. Enjoy. Critique. Review. I bet now you're gonna wonder how the hell Zaraki Kenpachi dies! *laugh's evilly in the background*

Chapter 3: Zaraki Kenpachi's Zanpakutō

**Previously**

Captain Commander Yamamoto and Zaraki Kenpachi met at the Gate of the White Way. There before them stood Aizen, Tousen, and Gin.

"What are you doing back here, Aizen?" asked Yamamoto.

"Here to pick a fight?" said Zaraki snottily, "Even after we defeated all your espada?"

"Nobody speaks to Aizen-sama like that!" yelled Tousen, "Permission to teach this brat a lesson, Aizen-sama?"

"No," said Aizen grinning, "Not yet. I have something to tell him first. My espada have returned. Along with my arrancar. And they, along with my Hollow, have reached levels you have yet to realize."

"Really?" hissed Zaraki, "Then why is it only you three here?"

Gin smiled, "We brought along a few friends."

**Now**

"Really?" smiled Kenpachi, "Then there'll be more for me to fight! And defeat!"

"Tousen" said Aizen.

"Yes, Aizen-sama" he replied.

"Kill him!"

"As you wish. Prepare to face the wrath of justice!"

Aizen flash stepped away while Gin walked over to Yamamoto. "I guess that leaves this battle to us" smiled Gin.

"No!" stated Yamamoto directly.

"What?" replied Gin for the first time without a smile.

"Zaraki Kenpachi and Ikki Tousen are currently in battle. That means it is our duty to watch and see who the winner is." said Yamamoto, eyes still closed.

"I see" said Gin with his huge grin back on his face.

"I shall finally restore peace to the world!" yelled Tousen.

Kenpachi began to laugh. He couldn't contain himself. "This'll be over before you know it" said Kenpachi.

Tousen wasted no time in releasing his zanpakutō. "Bankai. Suzimushitsuishiki-Enmaourgi." The ring on Tousen's zanpakutō began spinning faster and faster. Then he raised his hand and the ring lifted. Now the ring was spinning in mid-air with others on each side. The constant spinning of these blades caused flashes of darkness to form between the rings until finally the two of them were inside a room of darkness and silence.

"This—again?" asked Zaraki Kenpachi.

Kenpachi stood in the room awaiting Tousen's first strike so he could defeat him the same way he did before. However, Tousen didn't move. He had other plans.

"Where the hell are you?" called Zaraki.

"Cowering in a corner?"

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!"

Kenpachi finally lost it and raised his reitsu as much has could, and then began swing his blade everywhere he could. However, no matter how much reitsu he released and no matter how many places he swung at, nothing happened. He kept missing and his reitsu was useless. The only thing he could do was wait.

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" said Tousen. He slowly circulated his blade around his body and released hundreds of blades that went flying into Kenpachi. He'd gotten stronger. A lot stronger. The impact forced Kenpachi to the ground. Tousen repeated this move three times over and Kenpachi kept falling to the ground.

Kenpachi was being overpowered and there was nothing he could do.

"Peace and justice shall finally prevail" said Ikki Tousen.

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" and 'CRASH!'

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" and 'CRASH!'

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" and 'CRASH!'

Kenpachi lay on the floor desperately trying to get up but each time he did Tousen just repeated his move. The worst was the fact that it kept coming from different directions. Unorganised, unplanned. He lay on the ground thinking of what he could do and then he heard a voice. A psychotic voice. He wondered how he could hear anything inside Tousen's bankai.

"Get up!"

"Fight!"

"Use your strength!"

"Use my strength!"

Then Kenpachi finally said, "Who are you?"

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" and 'CRASH!'

"I have no name!"

"That helps!"

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" and 'CRASH!'

"Use me! Call my name!"

"You just said you had no name!"

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" and 'CRASH!'

"Give me a name so that I may shred the opponent alongside you!"

"I don't need anyone's help!"

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" and 'CRASH!'

"Really?"

"Call my name?"

"No!"

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" and 'CRASH!'

"I…"

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihikō" and 'CRASH!'

"Call my name!"

"Shred, Huraki Nelvo!"

Zaraki Kenpachi's zanpakutō began to glow and then bursts of reitsu started gushing out. Kenpachi felt himself healing and noticed the reitsu from his zanpakutō blasting away the affect of Tousen's bankai away from it.

With one swing all that energy gushed against the wall of the empty room and obliterated the entire section.

Tousen's bankai now had a huge hole in the middle allowing light to enter and return the senses.

Kenpachi began laughing like a maniac.

"Im- impossible!" yelled Tousen, "Nobody can destroy Suzimushitsuishiki!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Kenpachi.

This power felt incredible. He felt unstoppable. He continued to swing his blade until he completely destroyed Suzimushitsuishiki.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

He stabbed his new sword that only thickened and grew in size down into the ground and watched Tousen's face.

"Too bad you can't see what just happened! Suppose you'll have to stick with hearing!" said Zaraki.

Kenpachi then noticed the ground tremble. The reitsu from his shikai continued to pour out and this shattered the ground beneath him and spread towards Tousen. Kenpachi jumped and watched as Tousen fell into the pit.

Gin watched from the distance and smiled, "This'll make Aizen happy"

Kenpachi picked up his sword and swung it at Tousen. The impact of his reitsu caused so much damage that it deepened the pit and caused smoke the flood it.

When the smoke finally cleared away Kenpachi saw Tousen laying far down in the pit. He was dead. With his head separated from his torso and his legs nowhere to be seen there was no mistaking it. With one swing of Kenpachi's shikai, Ikki Tousen was no more.

Yamamoto turned his head to Gin and said, "Now it's our—"

Yamamoto opened one of his eyes slightly and noticed that Gin was gone.

Seconds later a huge quake could be felt and in the distance a beast of huge proportion kept growing. Its reitsu fluxed greatly, but had no actual damage. The beast, however, grew so large that buildings could be heard falling to the ground.

Moments later a cold breeze spread across and everything stopped. Captain Commander Yamamoto and Zaraki Kenpachi stood still, as if they were frozen in time.


	4. Time Freeze Blizzard

Author's Notes: Yes. You've guessed it, chapter 4. This is the one with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Remember that this happens at the same time as chapter 3. Watch as Hitsugaya learns a new bankai move! *Zenray celebrates and says "I invented that move!" bobbing of head accompanies her words* Hope you understand what happened at the second tremor.

Chapter 4: Time Freeze

**Previously**

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were standing not so far away from the Central 46 when they heard the announcement. It continued to state that Aizen had returned, claiming that the espada have risen.

"This can't be true, can it?" asked Matsumoto as she gripped her hand around her zanpakutō.

"I don't know." said Hitsugaya with wide eyes.

Then, before them stood Yami. Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were shocked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Matsumoto.

Yami began to giggle. "Oh… That stupid mistake," he said, "Guess I got too big. That mountain was in the way you know. I didn't trip on purpose. My big body must've taken a big blow and 'POOF' I was dead. Your zanpakutō in my eye didn't help very much."

"You still didn't answer her question." said Hitsugaya keenly.

"Wait a minute," said Matsumoto, "You tripped and died? Seriously? I knew you died accidently but tripping to death?" She began laughing loudly, unable to stop herself.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Yami, "It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid mountain! That stupid mountain!"

This continued for the next few minutes.

**Now**

"Enough!" yelled Hitsugaya, "It doesn't matter how you died before. All that matters is that you die now!"

Hitsugaya wielded his zanpakutō and said, "Matsumoto, please stand back"

"Yes, Captain" she replied.

"Being all noble I see" said Yami.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

With these words ice began to grow from him in the form of wings, a tail, and a claw. He gripped onto his blade and said, "Wilt Frozen Dragon Petals!" The three ice flowers above him began to turn to specs of ice dust one petal at a time.

"Ha! What's that supposed to do?" asked Yami.

"One" said Hitsugaya as the first petal had disintegrated.

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya. "Captain! If you lose all your petals you'll lose your bankai!" she said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry Matsumoto. I know what I'm doing." he assured.

Hitsugaya then raised his sword and the two of them began the attack.

"Normal dual I see. It's fine, I don't need my second release to defeat you,—I might just kill myself again." said Yami as their swords slammed against one another.

"Two" said Hitsugaya as the second petal disintegrated.

"Still counting I see," said Yami as he zipped his blade downwards cut off Hitsugaya's ice claw and partially through the back of his hand.

Hitsugaya pulled back as the blood dripped from his hand and onto the floor.

"First blood" said Yami.

But Hitsugaya just frowned and said, "Three" as the third petal disintegrated.

"You stupid shinigami!" said Yami but Hitsugaya didn't respond, so Yami raised his zanpakutō and said, "Get pissed off! Ira!"

Yami then grew and grew with extra legs sprouting out. Eventually he grew to the point where Hitsugaya looked like a spec to him.

He raised a few of his legs and with a crash they returned to the ground. His loud voice echoed through Seireitei as he said, "No we shall finish this."

Yami then threw out his enormous hand to grab hold of Hitsugaya, but he missed due to Hitsugaya's flash step.

"Three" said Hitsugaya as the third petal disintegrated.

Yami began swinging his fists to hit Hitsugaya but as a result of his slow speed he kept missing. Finally Yami smashed into the ground sending Hitsugaya flying. The tremor could be felt for miles. "That wasn't me" said Yami as a second tremor came by.

The distraction gave Hitsugaya enough time to flash step onto Yami's back and say, "Four, Flourishing Ice Age!"

The fourth petal disintegrated and Hitsugaya stabbed his blade straight into Yami's back. This took great strength, but Hitsugaya managed. The tiny blade felt like a pin prick to Yami, so he mocked Hitsugaya saying, "Ha! That's all that the young_ prodigy_ can do!" He boasted momentarily without turning back.

Yami then felt coldness creeping through his flesh. He turned his head to see what was happening. The coldness intensified and intense pain followed. Hitsugaya finally removed his zanpakutō from Yami's back and the place in which his blade was located began to freeze and spread.

Yami screamed as he noticed the deep blue ice spread across. He destroyed the walls surrounding Central 46 just to face Hitsugaya.

"Five" said Hitsugaya as the fifth petal disintegrated.

"Still counting?" asked Yami as he swung a fist—this time hitting Hitsugaya, but his wings and tail had enclosed him in a sphere to soften the blow. He bounced three times until he finally came to a standstill.

Hitsugaya stood up, mostly unharmed, only a single shard of ice fell from his wings.

"Still alive down there?" asked Yami mockingly, "I can't see you puny little body."

Hitsugaya came flying upwards staring him in the eyes. "Six" he said as the sixth petal disintegrated. He slashed his sword against Yami's face and it sliced through. Yami's blood gushed and then simply flowed down his face.

"You're really irritating me!" yelled Yami, following with yet another swing of his arm, this time noticing he couldn't pull all the way back. The ice spreading on his back finally caught up with the upper part of his body preventing him from using all his strength and swinging it the way he used to. "What is this?" demanded Yami.

"Flourishing Ice Age," said Hitsugaya intensely, "It'll spread until your entire body is frozen in a capsule."

Yami swung his fist, but then screamed. The back muscles he used to swing his arm shredded. The eyes that had spread there had caused him to become fragile. His back gaped open like shattered ice. He was now unable to use his right arm.

"What?" yelled Yami, "You stupid shinigami!"

Hitsugaya sped up the process by cutting half way into Yami's arm. However, Yami had gotten creative. Out of nowhere came Yami's mouth. The gigantic hole swallowed him whole.

Now Hitsugaya stood hovering inside a dark passage way. He was able stop himself from going all the way down Yam's throat so that he wouldn't have to see what was going on down there.

"Seven" said Hitsugaya with his echoing voice as the seventh petal disintegrated.

The darkness blinded Hitsugaya so he'd have to rely on all his other senses to find his way out of Yami.

As Hitsugaya flew upwards trying not to touch Yami's flesh he contemplated his next move. The initial plan was to stall as much as he could until he was completely frozen because that's how far he'd practiced.

Hitsugaya finally noticed the opening and closing of Yami's mouth. He dashed quickly and as he escaped he noticed Matsumoto lying injured on the floor. The surroundings had been destroyed and Hitsugaya noticed that Matsumoto's shikai had barely scratched Yami.

"How did you get out?" asked Yami.

"Anyone could've gotten out. There was no point in trying." Hitsugaya said as he flew over to Matsumoto. "You alright?" he asked as he looked at her bruised face. "I'm fine, Captain, he's the one you should worry about" said Matsumoto as she pointed out Yami's huge left fist.

Hitsugaya flash stepped away with Matsumoto in his arms.

As Hitsugaya looked back after placing Matsumoto safely on the ground he noticed that the entire back sector of Yami had been frozen. He retained most of the ability to control his right arm and most of his legs.

As Yami struggled to turn around he said, "Eight, Dragon Crash Ice!" and the entire frozen sector on Yami's back cracked from all directions. Yami screamed loudly as the entire section of his back crumbled. His legs gave out as the blood rushed out and the impact caused his face to go flying straight into Central 46. Yami lay still on the ground with only half a body. The damage caused by Hitsugaya was so great that Yami lay on the verge of death.

"Don't you ever walk into enemy territory without knowing your opponent!" stated Hitsugaya.

Then the loud, deep, but weakened voice of Yami responded, "You should take your own advice."

"Captain Hitsugaya defeated you, so you have no right to be giving out advice!" said Matsumoto as she stood up, now recovered from her temporary battle with Yami."

"You shouldn't speak out of line little girl…" said Yami angrily.

"Nine" said Hitsugaya in a drifted voice as the ninth petal disintegrated. He knew very well that this battle was far from over.

"How da—" said Matsumoto.

Then Yami's body began to change. It grew even larger and his legs began to mould together into two. Eventually he stood there much larger than he was before with two legs and two arms with spikes protruding from his shoulders.

"Not again" said Matsumoto surprisingly.

Hitsugaya flew upwards towards Yami's face and said, "I thought you needed to be angry for your ability to work."

Yami yelled out, "Don't I look angry enough! You destroyed half my body!" as he swung his fist and hit Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya then closed his wings in a ball to prevent maximum damage from Yami's hit but half of his left wing shattered as he hit the ground.

"Huh!" smirked Yami as he raised one foot to step on top of Hitsugaya but he flash stepped away just in time.

"Ten" said Hitsugaya fearfully as the tenth petal disintegrated. He had never gotten so far before in his life. Then as Hitsugaya took his next breath a few shards of ice fell from his tail and both wings. He flew uneasily upwards and penetrated one of Yami's eyes with his sword.

However, this had no significant damage on Yami. Hitsugaya's blade was like a tiny pin for Yami.

Matsumoto watched in the distance as her captain kept getting pummelled to the ground. She had to do something. She then decided to call on words that she'd never spoken in public before, "Bankai. Hakai-tekina Haineko!" For the first time she had actually released her bankai successfully.

The blade on her zanpakutō turned to dust and a large growl could be heard. Dust kept pouring out of the handle of her sword like a pack of mountain lions.

She then sent the huge cloud of dust to hold back Yami's hand as it charged once again for the now bloody Hitsugaya. The cloud of dust began to rip away at Yami's iron skin. Blood began to gush.

All this force beat against Matsumoto's skull. She had never released her Bankai before and the energy required to maintain it was far too much for her to handle.

Growls came from the ash clouds as they split into the forms of multiple mountain lions and started to bite and claw their way into Yami's flesh.

Yami's constant swinging and inability to damage the dust angered him greatly. His reitsu intensified and his eyes grew blood red. Before they knew it, Matsumoto had collapsed and lost her Bankai.

Hitsugaya had finally gained enough strength to stand up and when he did he said, "Eleven" and the second last petal disintegrated.

Yami stood angrily before Hitsugaya with blood pouring from his arm. He let out a yell and charged for Hitsugaya, but he was too slow. Hitsugaya had already flash stepped behind him cut through half of his face. Yami's weakened state left him vulnerable to Hitsugaya's powerful attacks.

Seconds began to feel like minutes as Hitsugaya's wings began to break apart. Blood was dribbling from his eyes and ears. His vision became weary. A large figure appeared before him and he smashed into the ground.

Yami started the pummelling once again. As if the self inflicted wounds weren't bad enough.

Hitsugaya began to see red and with his wings and claw just about gone, the beating he was getting from Yami became numb. He heard a loud ringing and knew what was about to happen next. He flash stepped in the direction he remembered Matsumoto being and called out in pain as he held her hand, "Twelve, Time Freeze Blizzard!"

The wind howled and frost encased their surroundings. Yami had frozen. Time itself had frozen. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were the only ones who weren't frozen in time.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The Ultimate Sacrafice

Author's Notes: The one where Mayuri swears… a lot! Even on his standards. Watch as his life's work gets flushed down the drain. Oh, and yes, this happens at the same time as chapter 3 and 4; just to remind those who've forgotten.

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Previously**

"Our screens are overflowing with intruders," said Nemu, "There's not one place in Seireitei without an intruder."

"That means one of them are here?" asked Mayuri angrily.

"Uhmmm…" said Nemu.

"Open your mouth bitch!" yelled Mayuri.

"There seems to be more than one but they keep vanishing and reappearing." replied Nemu hastily.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I think it means the system is broken…"

"You think! You think! How stupid are you? Tell me what the problem is you little whore!" Mayuri seemed to be on the edge. However, he was only hiding his fear because a few days prior he came across some vital information on the rise in level of the Hollow and the resurrection of the arrancar.

Suddenly there was an explosion. It came from the screens. "**NO!**" yelled Mayuri, "My research! My precious research!"

Then before him stood swarm giant purple Hollow. Their wings moved too fast for Mayuri-kun to see and their claws looked large enough to crush him in one of them.

"You fuckers!" yelled Mayuri, "You are going to pay for all this damage." He gripped his zanpakutō ready to rip apart these Hollow.

**Now**

"Scratch out. Ashisogi Jizou!" called Mayuri. His blade then began to morph onto a head releasing three golden blades.

The purple Hollow buzzed across the Bureaux of Technology and destroyed everything they came across.

"You sons of bitches! I am going to fucking rip you apart!" yelled Mayuri as held out his blade for one of the Hollow to fly into. It flew so fast that Mayuri cut straight through it. The velocity from before sent it flying into the wall leaving it motionless. "That'll teach you bloody cunts!"

The remaining Hollow then zapped straight for all the computers and files they could find and caused them to explode.

"You bitches! You mother fucking bitches!" yelled Mayuri. He headed out to save as much of his work as he could. Swinging the blades from the coils on his head. He was anxious and this made him vulnerable. Even weak. However, this left him unpredictable and dangerous.

The Hollow then began attacking those who never left the Bureaux. With explosives being their ability and speed being there defence, Kurotsuchi Mayuri came up with an idea…

The Hollow then charged for Mayuri but he just stood there. The explosions came from the vibrations of their wings, so if he could stop the wings he could stop the Hollow. Mayuri flash stepped behind the slowest Hollow and sliced off one of its wings. The others still caused explosions which damage Mayuri though.

"You bastards!" yelled Mayuri, "Where the fuck is that bloody whore, Nemu!"

"Here, Mayuri-kun" she responded.

"Be useful for a change you cunt and distract the bloody Hollow!" he demanded as he picked up the wings of the Hollow he cut off.

Nemu obeyed and flash stepped across the battle field and began casting random kidō spells as Mayuri contemplated his next move.

He analysed the wings and walked over to the first Hollow he had knocked down. He then took out a contraption that identified DNA and represented all aspects of it. However as Mayuri sampled it, the contraption made a beep, causing the Hollow to charge for him.

He quickly yelled out, "Bankai. Kanjiki Ashisogi Jizou!"

The Hollow then smashed into the large caterpillar, Ashisogi, and blew up most of his body but not killing him.

Mayuri stood behind unharmed studying what he had just sampled. He smiled and said, "You mother fuckers are going to die!"

This caused them to charge for him once again. Not because they understood what he said but simply because he made a sound.

"You little cunt!" yelled Mayuri, "What the hell happened to distracting these bloody Hollow!"

Then again, the Hollow charge for him. "Bitch!" he yelled, "Jump in front of me, now!"

And she obeyed. Most of her body was obliterated and she could barely move. "You piece of shit!" he yelled once again, not caring that the Hollow would continue to respond.

He flash stepped out of the way and watched as the Hollow blasted away the support for the eastern side of the Bureaux causing the roof to collapse and sunlight to enter from outside.

Only bits and pieces of the Bureaux remained, along with two walls and a partial roof.

Mayuri looked around and watched his life's work lay there all torn apart. His work had become exactly like his experiments.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" screamed Mayuri, "You assholes are going to die!"

The Hollow then charged for him once again and this time blew up half his body as he was too slow to escape.

He screamed out and only hatred filled his eyes. "Bloody bastards!" he yelled.

Unaware of the Hollow charging from behind Nemu tried to call out, "Mayuri-kun" but her words drowned in her blood and not even the Hollow heard her. She then used the last of her power to flash step in front of Mayuri and take the hit once again. Mayuri noticed this then turned around to see what had happened.

He stood still. Silent. This stopped the Hollow from attacking him directly since they were blind. Mayuri looked over at the blood stains as the Hollow destroyed the last of the Bureaux. There was nothing left of Nemu. She sacrificed herself to save Mayuri.

"Nemu?" whispered Mayuri, "Bitch! Where the hell are you? Stop ignoring me you little cunt! Answer me! Where the fuck are you whore? Don't bloody ignore me! Wake up! Don't you dare insult me! I made you! There is no fucking way you could've died! Nemu!"

The Hollow then charged for Mayuri. However, this time he was ready. When the Hollow got to Mayuri there was an explosion. However, it wasn't the Hollow's explosion. The explosion came from Mayuri.

Surprisingly,—or unsurprisingly, whichever way you put it—the Hollow were still alive, but they were severely damaged and unable to move.

Mayuri lay as splattered blobs of green goo across the rubble now spreading closer to become one form again. He stood up back in his shinigami form and looked over at rubble that was once his pride and joy. He was angry. He wanted to swear but could come up with no words satisfactory enough.

In a final act of hatred he picked up his zanpakutō and killed off the Hollow. He marvelled at the invention he had made only two days prior to the attack.

Moments later he felt a cold breeze spread across and he became frozen. Frozen in time.


	6. To Ichigo's Dismay

Author's Notes: I sincerely apologise for the excruciatingly long wait… I know it was a long wait because I have completed matric, started my second semester of varsity and completed a novel between the last chapter and now.

This one I combined with both Kurosaki Ichigo and his group with Kuchiki Byakuya and Rukia because separately they'd be too short for my liking and besides, this is the last time you see Ichigo and his group! This chapter explains the mysterious disappearance of the Hougyoku and the revival of the arrancar and espada.

N.B. Zenray disapproved of a vital part in this chapter. However, she only controls Hitsugaya. *Pulls tongue out to Zenray*

**Releases of official characters I got from both the anime and .com**

On a side note, I have recently completed a novel (Fallen Reality: The Arcane Messenger) which is currently available for pre-sale on /JGSmith. Visit the pre-sale link or /TheArcaneMessenger for more information.

Chapter 6: To Ichigo's Dismay…

**Previously**

Back at Rukongai the others were waiting. They weren't sure what for but they knew someone was coming. And sure enough, someone did.

It was an arrancar. An arrancar they had never seen before wielded his zanpakutō preparing to fight.

"One arrancar," said Ukitake, "This shouldn't be too difficult."

The arrancar smiled deeply. "You don't even know who I am and your already jumping to conclusions. That's not very nice." he said.

"Well then. What is your name?" asked Ishida.

"Arrancar Sai Kaiundo." he said.

**And**

Back at the noble house of Kuchiki Byakuya looked out of the window across all that he could see of the now distressed Seireitei.

"Nii-san—" said Kuchiki Rukia. However, she was interrupted by her elder brother's hushing.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." said Byakuya. He knew someone was there, so he wasted no time.

**Now**

"Ready to fight?" asked Kaiundo eagerly gripping onto his zanpakutō ready to fight.

"You want to take us all on?" asked Ichigo mockingly.

"You'd need more to defeat me but I suppose five would do" stated Kaiundo.

"Don't overestimate yourself" said Ukitake.

"Quit yapping and fight!" yelled Kaiundo.

Ukitake gripped his zanpakutō ready to fight. "There's no need for the other's to fight," he sneezed, "And just so you're satisfied, I'll release my shikai."

Kaiundo just nodded his head as Ukitake said, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade. Sōgyo no Kotowari." He then grasped his single blade with both hands and it slowly began to transform into two blades. As this happened, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthened and silver metal square charms attached to the chain began to fall until all five presented themselves. The blade was somewhat thinner than the normal Zanpakutō and the cross guard extended up the blade. Higher up was a cut on the inside of the blade where the second blade jutted back down and parallel to the main blade.

"Hmm…" said Sai Kaiundo unimpressively, "I expected better, much… better."

"Your move" said Ukitake.

Kaiundo rolled his eyes and in an instant he was gone. It was if he had flash stepped. Nobody saw where he had gone but in a moment all confusion was submerged and Kaiundo stood only a step behind Ukitake.

"And what was that?" asked Ukitake… prematurely as he then felt the pain strike through his body. Blood slowly became visible as it seeped out of a diagonal slice. Ukitake's eyes widened. Everyone else gasped, some nearly dropping their blades.

"Who's next?" asked Kaiundo as the slowly seeping blood from Ukitake gushed outwards like a tsunami. Nothing but two parts were left of Ukitake. This new foe – this arrancar – had killed Ukitake with a single cut.

"That's not possible" whispered Sado-kun, much to Kaiundo's dismay.

"Not possible?" he said with a whisper that etched into his soul. Sado-kun didn't need to move his head for he knew Kaiundo was now behind him. "Perhaps you'd like to see it again?"

Sado tried to speak but soon realised he couldn't. Pain flushed through his body and the blood slowly began to seep out.

"Sado-kun!" yelled Orihime as she watched his body fall in two.

"And you!" yelled Kaiundo with a flash step. But Ichigo intervened.

"What is this?" asked Kaiundo with Ichigo's blade blocking his.

"You have no right killing my friends. You will not get away with this." said Ichigo.

"Oh but I already have" he responded.

Ichigo and the others frowned, blades still steeled in defence.

"I see you have yet to figure it out," he said, "No worries. I'll just show you then, won't I?"

"Yes," came another voice, "Yes I will." But still the same.

Suddenly they all realised another Sai Kaiundo standing beside them.

"What is this?" asked Ishida, now autocratically nominating himself as spokesperson of the three that remained.

"My power," said both Sai Kaiundo's at once, "I have the power to see through the eyes of my future self and my future self has the power to return to any moment in his past."

"But that means–"

"Yes, that means I already know the outcome of this fight. And you, dear Ichigo, don't make it out alive."

Ichigo thought for a moment. The only way he could hold Kaiundo off was to go bankai. He knew it with all his strength. "Orihime," said Ichigo, "When I move, take the opportunity and run. Return to Earth."

"But Ichigo–"

"Don't argue," said Ichigo, "Just run."

Ishida couldn't hear what Ichigo was saying but he knew exactly what was coming next. He drew his bow, aimed and set out for the attack.

The petals of his blade moved around the corner, moving toward the sound Byakuya had heard only moments before.

"What is it?" questioned Rukia in her subtle undertone. Again, hushed by her elder brother.

A gush of air flew past and, in an immediate attempt to defend, Byakuya turned around, calling for his petals to fight back. But it was too late. The blood from his left arm spurted out, across the wall.

Rukia stood frozen, staring at the figure that had made its way into their house. Staring at the figure that had caused so much pain and suffering in Soul Society for so many years.

"Aizen," glared Byakuya, not quite phased by the slice in your arm.

"You noticed," he said, with a somewhat crazed expression.

The walls around them seemed to be falling down, shattering every object in sight. But Byakuya was no newbie to Aizen's tricks. He was quite aware of what Aizen was capable of. Standing back, closing his eyes, Kuchiki Byakuya called forth Senbonzakura. No chances could be taken… his absolute best was needed to stand up to Aizen. He didn't even have time to question why Aizen had even appeared to the Kuchiki house in the first place.

Byakuya dropped his sword straight down, allowing it to phase into the ground as if it were a pool of water. Energy rippled outward, darkening the area around them. Within a few seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades made their way up from the ground… they then scattered, flying in every direction to ensure Aizen was pierced. But his efforts were countered… ceased. Byakuya's careless attack had sped Aizen's lead in the race tenfold.

"Byakuya," urgled Rukia with blood making its way from every part of her body.

The look on his face was of utter dismay. He noticed the walls move back and the location Aizen had previously stood was now occupied by the fading Rukia. Aizen was cruel. Byakuya was reckless. The Kuchiki househould was one member less.

Orihime began her way towards the portal. It was a small turn that broke out in a sudden sprint as Sai Kaiundo after Sai Kaiundo made their way. Ishida released his bow and watched as the first arrow missed.

Orihime made the mistake of looking back, slowing her pace. The battle had begun. One of the Sai Kaiundo's intercepted her path and Ishida released in a frenzy. Spirit energy enclosed the battle field and he was eventually able to land a blow.

"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu," cried Ichigo, revealing his Fullbring. The reitsu released was so intense that it ripped apart some of the ground and flung two Sai Kaiundos backward. Orihime fell over and Ishida stepped out of its reach, trying to conjure up a plan to defeating the Sai Kaiundos.

Ichigo entered into hyper-speed combat and stood a fair chance at defeating them, but each time he knocked one down another appeared, invading the battle field Ishida had now sealed off.

"Ichigo," called Ishida.

"What?" came Ichigo, slicing into the chest of one of the Sai Kaiundos.

"If we kill the original," he began, "then the others from the future will disappear."

"But which one is the original?"

Ishida had already been scanning the battle field and as Ichigo questioned he had set his eye on the prize. The quincy had locked in and his plan was under way.

"Orihime," said Ichigo as he moved closer to block an attack intended for her, "Get out."

She got up from the ground but the exit was blocked.

"Tsubaka," she called, releasing the fiery male spirit to attack on her behalf. "Lily. Hinagiku." Orihime was now a part of the battle whether they liked it or not. The one half of Shun Shun Rikka fought and defended Orihime as best as they could, but she was too timid and afraid, limiting their abilities greatly.

The Sai Kaiundos may have been powerful but now that they had lost the element of surprise they could no longer make a one hit K.O. Not yet, at least.

Ichigo moved swiftly from one enemy to another, feeling the strain and fighting to remain untouched. Much to his dismay, an Arrancar was wearing him out.

A blade cut through, targeting Innoe but shattering Hinagiku. She called out his name and fell to her knees. The pieces had scattered… they were too small to even see.

"Stand up!" demanded Tsubaka. "You are making me weak!"

Ichigo turned to continue his streak, but the interception of a blade sent shrills down his spine. The impact was so great that he noticed Zangetsu begin to crack. His face stood startled with both Ishida and Innoe stunned.

"You know what to do," whispered Zangetsu's voice from inside his head. "You have no other choice."

Ichigo knew but didn't believe he could, so he pulled back his blade and slashed the nearest Sai Kaiundo. The blow was devastating and caused his blade to crack even further.

Ishida continued, evading each attack and manipulating the battle to his advantage. Orihime stood and obeyed Tsubaka's orders. She fought the tears and did her best to stay strong – for Hinagiku.

The scales began to tip in favour of Sai Kaiundo and with a sudden cry, both Tsubaka and Lily fell. A blade had cut through Orihime and they were no more.

Ichigo turned in horror… in utter dismay… and swung his blade to execute the Sai Kaiundo who'd delivered that final blow. His bankai cracked even further, tearing through the veil as his reitsu poured out the broken blade – the curved tip had broken and fallen to the ground.

"NOW!" yelled Zangetsu. And he was right, either he lost him forever or he pushed forth into his most powerful form.

"Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō," beat his broken voice, shattered on the inside, but now strong enough to deliver the ultimate blow. All it took was Innoe's fall.

Ichigo's hair began to grow, turning black, until it reached his waist. Bandages of a bluish-grey colour began wrapping themselves tightly around his torso, right arm and face – just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings then spread across his chest and wrapped around his left arm while the remains of a tattered black cloak wrapped around the lower half of his body. A constant black, smoky reitsu emitted, mostly focused on his right arm.

The brute force ripped through a few Sai Kaiundo and almost put a denter in Ishida's long thought out plan – which may have taken longer to pull off as a result of Orihime's sudden death.

The ultimate release allowed him to call forth Magetsu, generating a blade of deep black spiritual energy.

However, much to his surprise, several Sai Kaiundos had made their way, cutting deep into his flesh – each one deeper and further than the last.

Ishida was finally ready. He shot a single arrow of raw spiritual energy that set off a chain reaction emitting intensely stored spiritual energy across the field and into the heart of the original Sai Kaiundo.

Ichigo turned and swung at him, causing a massive veil of of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards (approaching Sai Kaiundo), darkening the sky and heavily damaging everything inside the battlefield – including Ishida and himself.

As the energy dissipated into the sky, Ishida fell… life void. So too did Ichigo, but not before hearing Sai Kaiundo deliver his final words.

"Aizen was clever… making you believe he had lost the Hougyoku. The advantage of having an illusion-type zanpakutō. It was the first step in destroying Seireitei. Who knew he'd be the one to unlock the Hougyoku. Who knew he'd be the one to make the wish… the wish to make all his dreams come true."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Much to his dismay, he had been fooled by Aizen. Much to his dismay, he had ignored his lingering concerns. Much to his dismay, his friends had fallen and he was no longer able to protect what he'd set out to protect.

An icy breeze cut through and froze all that stood in its way. Everything became frozen.

Even in the Kuchiki household, as Byakuya stood anguished above Rukia's body, the breeze zoned in. Byakuya stood still. Frozen in time.


End file.
